A Walk Through Middle-Earth
by PetiteTurtle
Summary: A girl simply walks into Middle-Earth, the perspectives change between the short chapters. DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Middle-Earth, elfs, dwarfs, hobbits, or anything else from The Hobbit. My last name is not Tolkien, but I wish it was. I try to write weekly, but sometimes school gets in the way.
1. Spiders and Flies - OC

I walked among the tall trees that seemed to touch the sky and the flowers that grew around them. I came to my favorite spot in the forest, where the sun seemed to just hit the grassy clearing. I wasn't the only one who enjoyed this spot. Rabbits hopped in the meadow, deer bent their heads to eat the small flowering clovers, and butterflies flew around them, looking for a tasty sip of nectar.

I laid in the grass, relaxing in the sunlight that gently fell on me. I grabbed my notebook and sketched the beautiful scene. After a few hours, I grew bored and went to the trees. I walked between them touching the sturdy trunks. I didn't care about finding my way back, I was lost in the moment.

I started to realize that the forest grew darker as I went through. There were huge spiderwebs covering the path. In fact, I realized there was an old, mossy path made of small stones that wasn't there before. Where was I? I definitely was not in the same forest. My curiosity pushed me to follow the curving path. I creeped on it, winding through the shadowy trees.

After a few hours of walking, I heard shouts. I was surprised, because I thought that I was the only person around. I sneaked to where I heard the sound and looked between the leafs of a small plant. Through the dim light, I could see short people and people so tall it seemed impossible. Then, I saw what brought the screams. Spiders! And not just any spiders, they were huge! They were at least three times the size of a normal person! I was scared, speechless, still as a statue.

I watched, my eyes growing as big as moons. I could feel that my jaw dropped. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the people as they fought the monsters. The smaller ones seemed helpless, looking to the tall, fit people for help. I wondered how they could fight a huge, unstoppable creature like that. And then I saw how. Some drew bows and shot what seemed like endless amounts of arrows. Others unsheathed daggers and swords that were hidden around their waists or held on their backs. The tiny people were weaponless, but not useless. They made small groups and pulled the spiders' legs out from under them, or tackled the beasts.

All of the sudden I could fell something breathing down my neck. I turned slowly, knowing what would be behind me. It was a huge spider! It had fur sticking out on its body, and eight huge, red, glassy eyes stared out at me. It towered above me on its eight legs. The spider advanced towards me quickly with a hungry look in its eyes. I screamed as loud as I could and stood, unable to move out of fright.


	2. A Girl in the Forest - Tauriel

I heard a scream from the nearby undergrowth. It was not a dwarf, the voice was high-pitched. It sounded like a girl's shout. I had to do something to help. What if she was an elven child, lost and scared?

I stabbed a dagger into the spider trying to attack me. I pulled the dagger out of the dead creature then sprinted to the plants and pushed through them. A girl, not as young as I thought she was, stood there. Her eyes were huge as she shaked uncontrollably. A huge spider stood over her on eight huge, hairy legs.

I could not let this girl die. She may not have been very young, but she still just a child. Though her lack of elven ears permitted her from being an elf, I needed to help her. I used to be young, a curious girl intent on exploring the world. I liked to play in the forest and sneak out of Elvenking.

Grabbing two of my daggers, I stood between the beast and the girl. I slid beneath it and struck my weapons into the spider's heart. I rolled away from it just as it collasped. The girl was shaking as the spider spasmed. Even when the beast lay still, she shivered, scared and afraid.

With the creature dead, I could get a closer look at this girl. She was dressed in clothes unlike any I have seen. She wore a brightly colored pink shirt and blue pants. Her long, brown hair had a violet streak in it and ran down her back in one braid. One strand was loose, though, and fell in front of piercing blue eyes. The eyes penetrated her surroundings, and you could see how scared and how shocked she was.

She moved her head, looking from me to the spider and then back again. The girl stood speechless for a few moments, as if taking in unfamiliar surroundings. Then she tried to speak, but no words came to her moving mouth. After a few seconds of this, she talked.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"I am Tauriel, Captain of the Guard. I am here to rid Mirkwood and Elvenking of these beasts." Even after my explanation, the girl looked confused. Had she never seen an elf? "I am an elf who protects Lord Thranduil," I said, hoping to further clarify my position in the Woodland Realm.

Her mouth dropped. "An elf? Are you really an elf?"

"Yes."

"But elves ..."

"Go on," I said softly, but we were interrupted. The Prince of the Woodland Realm - Legolas Greenleaf - walked through the bushes and branches.

"Tauriel, the dwarfs are ready to see the Elvenking's cells." He saw the girl. "Tauriel, who is the child?"

"I do not know, my Lord. I heard her voice and saved her from this creature."

"Leave her here. We can not take this child of men to an elven kingdom."

"She is just a child. With all due respect, my Lord , we can not leave the girl to die."

"Hello! I'm standing right here!" the girl called. "And I am not a child! I'll let you know, I am seventeen!"

Ignoring the child, Legolas thought for a moment. "Fine. We will take the girl."

I smiled inwardly, but kept a straight face for the Prince of the Woodland Realm. I am glad one girl could be saved from the wild beasts of Mirkwood. Not only would the child survive, she would also get to enjoy the beauty of Elvenking. This is a privilege to men, dwarfs, and hobbits.


End file.
